A general semiconductor laser element has a type of structure in which light is emitted from a cleaved edge of a semiconductor substrate, and is called an edge-emitting laser. Recently, applied research (Patent Document 1 to Patent Document 4) using photonic crystals has been performed concerning semiconductor laser elements.